


Well, I keep thinking ‘bout you

by charleia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: Shelby and Audrey get drunk, play a game and chaos ensues
Relationships: Shelby Miller (American Horror Story)/Audrey Tindall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Well, I keep thinking ‘bout you

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Regine, this one’s for you :) as requested, the one in which shelby and audrey play 7 minutes in heaven

It started with a brush of the shoulder, innocent enough to ignore, followed by a soft, quick whisper;  _ I hope it does lands on you _ , much less innocent and only  _ slightly _ harder to brush off. No one else but Audrey had noticed, everyone else had been sipping on their cocktails while loudly discussing how hilarious it would be if it  _ were _ to land on Audrey. After all, they were known for their many quarrels together. 

Audrey wasn’t sure how it had happened, but somehow she ended up in a two by two closet, playing  _ Seven minutes in Heaven _ with none other than Shelby Miller. She had thought it was a joke when Rory had proposed to play it, but everyone else, most likely drunk out of their minds, had excitedly agreed to join in. Monét and Dominic had gone first. An unlikely couple, Audrey would have thought, yet both had left the closet hand in hand and completely disheveled. Not much later, they’d exchanged Rory’s hotel room for their own. Then; it had been Shelby turn to spin the bottle. Caught up with the game, no one noticed how she had leaned in, resting her hand on the small of Audrey’s back, breath tickling against her neck, whispering words that had stopped Audrey’s heart cold for just a second. 

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system but suddenly she’d realised that, yeah, she wanted that too.

Shelby had spinned the bottle without waiting for the others to pay attention and it’d landed on Sidney, who sat beside Audrey, and before anyone could see, she had given the bottle a small  _ tap _ so that it landed on Audrey instead. Audrey had looked up, raising her eyebrows, but Shelby just pressed her finger to her lips.  _ Our little secret _ . Audrey had just rolled her eyes at the others smirking and snickering over the fact that they had been paired up, and she had played along, acting as though getting so close to Shelby hadn’t been one of her deepest desires.

“Well…” Shelby murmured, wasting no time with pressing Audrey up against the wall and feeling her up. She leaned in close, running her nose along the curve of her jaw. “This okay?” she whispered softly, lips brushing over her neck. 

Audrey gave a small nod and hummed her agreement. Her hands reached up, sliding into Shelby’s hair, fingers tangling in the dirty blonde locks. “More than okay,” she breathed out. Smiling softly, she tugged her down to kiss her on the lips. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed softly as Shelby shoved a knee between her thighs and nipped her bottom lip, tugging it with her teeth. 

Shelby’s movements were hurried, ever counting the passing seconds and minutes. Only about six more minutes until either of them would leave that closet and pretend like nothing happened. Audrey would brush it off as some drunken hook-up and nothing more would come from it, Shelby realised with a sting in her heart. It made her movements even more frantic and desperate. 

Five minutes. Audrey pulled her close, contrary to Shelby’s, her moves were slow and sensual. Ever so calmly, she took all the time in the world to kiss her and hold her, to let her fingers softly run through her hair. Four minutes. She gently gave her a small push. “Why so hurried?” she murmured. 

“We don’t have much  _ time _ ,” Shelby ground her knee up against Audrey, who gasped softly and bit her lip.

“Easy, love.” Three more minutes. Audrey’s hands wandered, brushing down her chest, beneath the hem of her blouse. Her fingers raked over Shelby’s toned stomach, inching higher and higher until they reached the lacy fabric of her bra. “ _ Just relax, _ ”

Two minutes, Shelby closed her eyes and let her head fall to Audrey’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. “ _ Audrey _ ,” she whispered, “I  _ need _ you.” She lifted her head again, meeting Audrey’s darkened gaze.

Audrey just smiled. She leaned in and pressed kisses laced with desire to her lips, brushed their noses against each other in a sweet, tender gesture that made Shelby’s heart skip a beat. Only about half a minute left. She straightened her dress and combed her fingers through her hair, leaving no proof of what had happened between them. Ten seconds, Audrey lifted her hands to frame Shelby’s face and tugged her down, kissing her one last time. “Then, meet me in my hotel room later,” she murmured, before exiting the closet.

Upon their return, Rory snickered again. “I was almost afraid one of you would have left that closet with a black eye or something, what did you guys do in there?”

Audrey shrugged and smirked. “A lady doesn’t tell.” she said, “Now I believe it’s your turn.”

About thirty agonizingly long minutes minutes, four games and an abundance of stolen glances and secret touches later, Audrey stood up and yawned. “I think it’s time I turn in.” she said, eyes darting to Shelby.

“Me too,” Shelby said as she feigned a yawn, immediately standing up as well. “God, I’m  _ so  _ tired. So goodnight, everyone!”

Rory raised an eyebrow and looked at Audrey, who rolled her eyes simply shook her head. “Er… Alright? Goodnight,” he echoed sheepishly.

“You’re the worst actress.” Audrey laughed as she pulled Shelby into her room. “Thank god you’re pretty.”

“We can’t all be all be Saturn award winners.” Shelby flung her arms around Audrey’s neck and kissed her, blindly walking her to the bed. She gently pushed her down, positioning herself on top. She smiled softly, dipped down and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Audrey’s lips. Never once did she think she would wind up where she was right now. A part of her still couldn’t quite believe it. Softly, she caressed Audrey’s face. A chill ran down her spine as Audrey fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, tugging it over her head. Her hands roamed, shedding off her own jeans before pulling Audrey’s dress over her head, flinging it off to the side. 

Shelby’s eyes wandered, taking a moment to drink in the sight of the woman beneath her. “Look at you,” she murmured. Her eyes twinkled, tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip. “You’re breathtaking.” Slowly, she rolled her hips down, grinding them against Audrey’s, over and over again. 

Gasping softly, Audrey’s eyes fluttered shut. “ _ Shelby _ ,” she breathed. Shelby’s hand slid down, fingers rubbing through the fabric of her panties. “ _ Fuck— _ ” 

“That feel good?” Shelby whispered, pressing a kiss just beneath her ear.

Audrey hummed and nodded, “Yeah,” she murmured, raising her hips slightly, begging Shelby for more. 

And Shelby gave her exactly that. She slid down, pressing a string of kisses down her stomach, going lower and lower. Hooking her fingers inside the waistband of her underwear she pulled it down. 

Her mind was spinning at lightning speed. Audrey moaned loudly as Shelby’s mouth touched her, tongue swiping through her folds, lips wrapping around her most sensitive spot. “ _ Jesus _ , Shelby,” Audrey gasped, as Shelby set a fast pace, slipping her fingers inside, quickly reducing Audrey to a quivering mess. 

Shelby held her closely through the shocks of pleasure, pressing sweet kisses to her cheeks and throat. She rested her head atop Audrey’s chest, fingers dancing over her skin. 

“You’re amazing, Shelby Miller,” Audrey murmured, touching her head to Shelby’s, meeting her mesmerizing gaze. “Would you stay with me tonight, please?”

“I’d want nothing more.”

And so, they lay, bodies pressed closely together, quiet murmurs about anything, everything and nothing really at all, soft laughs about silly jokes and stories, sharing sweet kisses as their eyes fell shut with exhaustion. 

Soon, as they both knew, the sun would rise again, removing the safe cloak of night. God knows what would happen between them, if anything at all. But for now, they were together. 

For now, things felt  _ okay _


End file.
